


Drawn, Quartered and Loved

by Sparcina



Series: Drawn Together (Stony variations) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And so does Jarvis, But not too creepy, Clint offers opportunities, Fucking in the training room, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sparring, Steve Has Issues, Steve is a virgin, Tony Stark is a stalker, Topping from the Bottom, Uniform Kink, Unrequited Lust, bottom!tony, then not so much, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Tony couldn't quite say how he's ended up with Steve fucking him in complete Captain America regalia, but he's sure as hell not going to complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> This is a gift to Sineala, the fabulous author of Straight on till Morning, a Stony set in the Star Trek universe that stole my breath away. On another note, am I the only one who finds it splendid that when you cut three letters in ‘Star Trek’, it gives ‘Stark’?

As far as Steve was concerned, there was only one man for him, and that man was the only one he couldn't possibly hope to get. The dreams, though, wouldn't bow to logic, and so he kept waking up hard and disappointed.

*

As far as Tony was concerned, he was a heartless, clumsy and pompous asshole who had ruined all his chances at getting in Steve's pants. The dreams, thought, wouldn't bow to logic, and so he kept waking up with the need to grab his dildo and the paradoxical wish to jump through a window, solo style.

* 

Whenever Steve doubted his worth, he locked himself in the closest bathroom and stared at his reflection. He may still have issues with various aspects of life in the twenty-first century, may still experience difficulties containing his strength during training, may still lack in culture and personal relationship skills, but there was certainly nothing wrong with his body.

Steve sighed and leaned against the closed door. A door he had slammed shut a moment ago, when fury and sadness had fought hard inside him, when the words shouted in the gym, and all those left unsaid, had tore away at his self-control.

The mirror was crackled behind him, shards of glass scattered on the floor in a puzzle without instructions. Not that it mattered that much: why would a slim built and some handsome features ever buy him that ticket to Blissland?

Steve brought a hand to his heaving chest and let it form a fist that had nothing to hold. He wasn’t a scientist; he was a soldier, and Tony didn’t care for that. The only thing Steve had for himself was a pretty face, but that was nowhere near enough. He barely grasped how quantum mechanics _could_ exist. What could Tony Stark possibly want with him, really?

The shards of glass stuck in the sole of his feet barely registered in the ocean of pain spreading beneath his ribcage. He had spent seventy years in the ocean, iced to the outside world, and now he felt even more lost.

He was lost because he was in love with Tony, head over heals and over head again. And whoever was infatuated with the engineer had a hard time, because Tony Stark didn’t do relationships with soldiers of the past who would blush at any mention of the work ‘cock’. Didn't do relationships as a general rule, actually.

He was so fucked, and not in the good way.

*

Tony padded into the bathroom and turned on the water, splashing his red face.

“Jarvis, be a good boy and tell me what Steve's doing, will you?”

The AI replied promptly, in the courteous tone of someone who didn't judge terrible habits.

“The Captain is currently having a shower, Sir. Would you like to see the video feed?”

Tony growled and threw more water at his face. Not that it helped with the arousal. He needed a cold shower. No, a dozen cold showers. His cock was aching in his trousers, twitching whenever Steve’s face popped into his mind. Which was pretty often these days, thank you very much.

“Save it for later, Jarv.” More water. More self-wiping. More… He wanted more, but didn’t dare.

Steve Rogers had been a childhood fantasy. As he had grown older, the hero he worshiped had become the main material for his sexual life. He could remember a few embarrassing rutting sessions when he had actually screamed Steve’s name. Fortunately for him, it hadn’t happened with Pepper, and therefore nobody in the tower could call him a creepy stalker.

Because he was one, clearly. Apart from child molesting, maybe–and Tony was certainly not into that shit–, stalking one’s teammate amounted to a clear breach of thrust. Especially if he object of that stalking could barely grasp the concept of AI, and therefore very well hidden surveillance cameras.

“Cold shower, Jarv. And make it _cold_.”

He quickly washed himself, guiltily avoiding his dick. At long last it deflated, letting him with a hell lot of mixed feelings. Who was he, really, to _dare_ lust after Steve Rogers? The man was perfection in the flesh, with a body the gods themselves ought to be jealous of, and his kindness had no equal in the real world. Tony didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve his body, and he certainly didn’t deserve his mind.

“Fuck it,” he swore, throwing himself on his bed. “Put that saved feed on, Jarvis.”

“On it, Sir.”

Tony grabbed his cock and winced. Guilt and arousal were a curious path to completion, but he was used to it by now. As he watched Steve enter the shower, stark naked, Tony wished he had asked Jarvis to rewind to a few minutes before, when e Steve had still worn his suit. Steve naked was one hell of a pretty thing, but it wasn’t quite as… savory, let’s say, as the man’s decorated in glory.

Tony gasped and cupped his balls, while his other hand sped up on his length. Precum was already leaking at the tip, a testament to the effect Steve-any part of Steve-had on him.

“Fuck me, Steve, fuck me.”

  
Saying it aloud, _begging_ , wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was a start. The dildo in his ass began to feel like a cock, and the hand on his cock, in his head, grew until it was attached to a muscular arm he yearned to lick and worship, just like every other inch of that hot body.

Shower really was an amazing invention. And so where surveillance cameras.

*

They had sparred before, but it was different today. Mainly because Steve wore his honest-to-god Captain America suit for sparring. Tony tried not to drool, but it was like asking Clint to stop jumping unannounced on the kitchen counter to steal the blueberry pancakes. A physical impossibility. 

“Come on, Tony, don’t just stand there and act pretty!” Clint was laughing, jumping around the training mattress like a fucking kangooroo. Being Black Widow’s lover had his perks and obligations, and one had been an awful lot of training, to the point that Tony felt abysmally lacking in hand-to-hand combat nowadays. But he still tried.

There was one problem, though. And that handsome problem was standing a few feet away, watching the fight with a blank expression. Somehow, Tony kept getting side-tracked by those blue eyes. It was like the view he got from his house in Malibu, only better. Pure sapphire... 

“Watch out!”

That had been Bruce calling. Clint laughed, Natasha sighed, and Tony fell on his back, a very well-directed punch still echoing in his jaw. Before he could get up on his feet, Clint had climbed atop him, intent to hold his wrists to the ground and claim his victory. Not having time to roll his eyes at his opponent’s excessive pleasure–and wince at the poor show he must be giving to Steve–, he twisted in Clint’s grip and tried to use his remaining free leg to shove the other man away.

It didn’t work. He groaned and growled and received a new punch, to the shoulder, this time. It hurt, but none of them believed in holding back too much, conscious that their real enemies didn’t. 

“Come on, Tony!”

Sweat formed on his brow. He was particularly pathetic today, but then he hadn’t slept in a while, too busy fucking _stalking_ Steve in his quarters. He deserved all those blows. Maybe an unconscious part of him wished some kind of punishment. It made sense, in a twisted way.

“Hay!”

All of a sudden, Clint was off him and thrown away like he weighted nothing more than a few blueberries. There was a commotion–Clint complaining at the unfairness of his treatment, Tony was sure–and then everybody left the room.

Everybody except Steve, who bent a knee and held out his hand. His eyes were bluer than usual, and filled with all the stars Tony missed in a well-lit city.

“Tony, you’re ok?”

Steve in a suit. Steve looming over him, in a suit. The man he lust after–a man he might even love, in his own peculiar, risky way–, _in his suit_ , mere inches from him.

A mouth to devour. Rippling muscles to caress, a cock to suck, an ass to worship.

Tony felt light-headed with need. 

“Tony, you’re ok?” Steve asked again.

A little smile graced the inventor’s lips. In the worst case, he would get punched again, and if so, he would gladly have it hard enough to pass out.

So he went for the kill and crashed his lips on Steve’s.

*

Steve kept being surprised in his new life, but this kiss pushed-pleasant-astonishment to a whole new level.

At first, he didn’t react and just let Tony climb into his mouth, sucking and licking and bruising those lips he had thought would stay chaste for the rest of his long, long life. After a moment of mind-blowing bliss, he heard himself moan against that hot and skilled mouth. Then he groaned. When Tony chuckled against him, Steve felt all his blood rush into his groin. Tony pushed him back, gently, to get rid of his top and unbutton his pants. Steve didn’t mind the rush; he had waited long enough as well. He would just have to learn everything on the spot.

Tony had to know he didn’t have a lot of experience in the bed, and he wouldn’t mock him. If they had reached the point where Tony rushed to get naked in his presence, there was really nothing to worry about.

“Don’t.” Tony raised a hand. Alarmed–and not a little disappointed–, Steve raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Why can’t I take off my clothes?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Of all the manners Tony could have reacted, he chose to _blush._ Steve found it liked it. A lot. Tony was really pretty when he blushed, and Steve told him so.

“Just keep the goddamn uniform on,” Tony replied in a rush.

Steve grinned, just on this side of confident.

“You like me in it.”

“I would like you in it better if you also happened to be in _me_  as well,Captain.”

Steve’s cock jerked. He knew he wasn’t going to last, knew he should warn Tony that he had never done those things with a man before, but Tony shushed him and trailed a hand down his chest, where his costume stuck to his body like a second skin.

That hand went down and down and down, and brushed over his hardened length.

“I would like to make you come like that."

Steve had a very vivid picture of Tony’s hand working him over his costume, of his semen spilling across his belly, held in place between his skin and the tight fabric. Tony’s voice dropped another octave.

“But I think I would rather have you fuck me now. Unless you have an objection.”

Steve’s mind blanked. Funny thing, how it did that often around Tony.

“But if I’m in my suit, how am I supposed…”

Tony tsked. “Surely you can make a hole big over there to accommodate it,” he said, eyes fixed on the bulge in Steve’s uniform.

“But it will…”

“I will make you another one,” Tony growled.

Steve had a lot of questions, but Tony seemed to answer them before he even got to the asking part, so he followed suit, kissing back when he was kissed, caressing every part offered to him, sucking bites on that pale neck, mouthing at a navel, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s cock. The other man _purred_.

“Now would be a good time, Captain. Fingers, first.”

Steve swallowed hard. His heart skipped a few beats as Tony rolled on his back and spread his legs invitingly. His pucker shone pink. Steve licked his lips, aware that Tony was surveying his every move. Then he stared at his fingers. They were so big. Surely he would hurt Tony, even if the inventor was used to being fucked in the ass.

If he was. Steve opened his mouth, then closed it again. For all his very obvious impatience, Tony stayed poised and playful as he guided Steve’s hand to his ass and instructed him on the way to stretch him.

Steve inhaled deeply. He was known as careful, and as such, rarely changed his mind on the spur of the moment.

But there was something terribly enticing about that pink hole bare inches from his face. He felt hot all over as Tony murmured sweet, dirty nothings.

“Just like that, Steve, press in, yes, it is… Fuck, you are… Fuck, Steve, fuck, don’t stop!”

*

He had known Steve lacked in experience. He didn’t mind. At all. Really, how could he mind anything when Steve had completely bypassed his instructions and chosen to lock  _his mouth_ on his ass, tongue filling his hot entrance, licking at every inch of sensitive flesh? He arched his back and screamed in ecstasy, because it was one thing to be rimmed by an expert, and another completely–ten times more glorious–to get a tongue up his ass because his inexperienced lover was unable to stop himself from doing it. And Steve did want to rim him, that much was obvious from the way he worked enthusiastically, desperately, at his ass. He moaned and licked like it was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do in his whole life, and the feeling grew inside Tony, excruciatingly fabulous.

And god, did Steve even know how terribly close he was from coming? Steve thrust that tongue into him with all his impossible strength, reaching further into him that Tony would have believed possible, spreading saliva and glee so deep Tony felt like that his tongue had actually plunged straight to his cock.

With some effort, he managed to push him back.

“What’s wrong?”

Steve looked so disappointed. Tony quickly remedied to that as he grabbed Steve by his hips and pulled their lengths together.

“Free that cock now, Captain. I want it in. Fast.”

A stretch of fabric tore under a strong fist. Steve’s cock bobbed out of the tricolor uniform, beckoning Tony forwards. He would taste it later. Now, he wanted…

Steve knew what he wanted, and they were joined soon enough. He pounded into him in a savage, uncontrolled rhythm, that Tony encouraged at every turn, begged for. Steve had never been so gorgeous as he was now, sheathed into his ass, blue eyes blazing with a hunger of unfathomable depths. Tony leveled himself on his elbows and  snapped his hips forwards, meeting every thrust. He moaned and groaned and felt like a slut, and if Steve’s growls were any indication, he liked vocal.

Tony could be vocal all right.

“You feel so good, Steve,” he gasped, eyelids shut under the pressure of such hot pleasure. “You pound into me so hard, I will feel you all day tomorrow." The gasps turned to growls. God, did it feel good. "I won’t be able to sit still during that awful meeting Pepper scheduled, you know, because you're too... arg, big, fuck! too strong, because I can’t get enough of your cock, and you are absolutely gorgeous in your uniform, and I want to suck you after, I want you to fuck my mouth sore and I will beg for..."

They came at the same time. Tony saw stars again, an explosion of supernovae that convinced him he was experiencing the Big Bang from the inside. It took him a long time for his heart to go back to a normal rhythm.

He really wished he was younger. With no refraction period whatsoever. “You know…” He trailed off, then decided he had been a coward enough. “I might have convinced your last date to go home earlier, last week.”

Steve made a small noise of amusement. Tony really, really liked all those noises.

“And I… I might have strongly advised your latest partner against staying the night,” Steve admitted in turn.

Tony prompted himself on an elbow. That was interesting.

And now the hard part.

“I might also have spied on you. As in… watching you shower and all that.”

He expected Steve to get angry; instead, he blushed.

“You are not the only one.”

And wasn’t that even more interesting. Tony had a thought for his AI. A meddling AI to which he would definitively give an upgrade. Especially if he could review that sex scene just now. He was sure it looked even better from another angle. Steve in his battling costume, with only his cock to be seen, and then not, claiming his ass…

Maybe they would watch it together. He turned towards Steve and grabbed the still hard cock, mouth watering in anticipation. 


End file.
